


May Cob's love fill you

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Betaed, Blow Jobs, Cob worship looks alot like a blowjob...., Confessional, Established Relationship, Kamelot Lyrics, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Venomous has some sins to attone for, Wet & Messy, corn puns, uses song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Shameless smut. Be ready.If you had told him 20 years ago that he would use his ministry training to get his husband off, he would have scoffed and laughed at the whole situation. Yet now after realizing he had begun to associate their debates and long talks to some of the best blow jobs… well he could fully  agreed to play along and give his PV the play time he had been asking for.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 18





	May Cob's love fill you

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Song is Soul Society by Kamelot. PV is not legit singing along with music and stuff, and so no need to listen while you read. Plus this is more about the dirty shameless smut.♡
> 
> https://youtu.be/QDubchjrz1I

He sat in the cubicle sweating, the confinement of the small area made it hard for him to breathe, but with a few slowed intakes of breath, he was able to steady his quick anxiety-filled gasps. His human hand moved up under his other sleeve scratching at the yellow scales, he hmm'd nervously and rocked forward.

He was not sure about this, while yes they were in their home, the confessional made of his extra boxes and some quick hours of the woodwork, their bedroom door locked, only one other person in the factory had a key. His nerves came from the warm thick cloth of his black Cornsack ( a cassock from Christianity), from the overly starched bit of white slipped into the collar. What would his old Cobther think of this? Of him intending to dirty his old religion garb. The short male sucked in a breath and tried to remember his ‘Cob, the Smiling Kernel’s teachings.

A sigh of relief puffed from him as he heard the door to the main room open, and heels “thumped” on the hard floor. Boxman swallowed thickly, his hand removed itself from his sleeve and both came down to clench at the bench on either side of his thighs. He tried to fully exhale and was surprised how long he had unknowingly held it, the relief from sucking it back in closed his throat in a squeak as his side of the box was flung open.

Boxman balked backward, surprise caused his eyes to widen as he pressed himself to the opposite side, away from Pro- of the Kernels of the great fields. They were dressed in pressed black slacks, a light green dress shirt, and a black-tie hung knotted loosely from his unbuttoned collar keeping the open-top two of the shirt together.

"I am sorry Cobther…. " his normally low and smooth voice had a rugged edge to it. He fell to his knees, his black hair falling in front of his purple face, the cheeks of which were dark splotches of purple, "I did not mean to be late. Please, stay and let me confess." He kept himself down on his knees, his forehead pressed into the cold floor.

The amount of conviction in the tall male's earnest begging shocked Boxman. It also caused his heart to clenched, stomach filled with a shameful mix of dark arousal, and worry about his partner's state. "Fin-ne my Kernel, please go to the other side and I will listen," he gave what he hoped was a calming smile as he gestured for the other male to stand and move to the other side.

"No my Cobther, my questions are more than I can count, and I need to truly barely them witness.." his voice was low, and had caused Boxman to lean forward to hear them more clearly. His partner, ever the opportunist.

"Alright, yes my Kernel, you may continue."

" _If my soul could revive from my carnal remains_ " Boxman felt his throat go thick. This was one of those songs that he had accidentally stumbled across in Venomous' Playlist, as they flew through the danger zone.

" _If it all fades to black if I'm born once again_ " he looked up from the floor his dark ringed eyes smudged, it always was after a day of work, but if Boxman thought back, the rings looked smudged a bit too perfectly.

Boxman cleared his throat and to answer but a shake of the male on the floor's head, the words died in his throat. Even in this play of roles, Venomous could control him with minimal effort. " _Then no one really is free_ " The breathy lyrics caused him to clear his throat he tugged at the collar pulling it away from the sweat beading his neck.

He was uncomfortable with this line of questioning, but at the same time, he had some of the best conversations with the purple male when they were debated between Cob or No Cob. The books would be thrown across the room then… well, he has seen his partner on his knees more than once to get him to stop pointing out things.

" _How could I be condemned for the things that I've done_ ," his smirk curled the side of his mouth as he moved forward, the movement was quicker than the Puedo-Cobther could catch. Venomous leaned against the door frame, his brows were pulled tight as his eyes became heavily hooded, "If my intentions were good" there was more to that, and it would have caught Boxman’s attention another day but not now. Not when he could only see his partner's silhouette cast in the warm light from their bathroom and the husky low quality as he sang. His voice is a low rumble of lyrics and thick with sarcasm.

" _I guess I'll never know if some things under the sun can ever be known_ " he sang the line in more of a breathy whisper, his smirk still pulling his lips tight over his sharp fangs. He moved forward once more, placing his hands in the small space on either side of his hips on the bench. Venomous' height gave him a good amount of leverage as he loomed forward and over the Cobther. " _How can we believe in the great fields?_ " There was a sadness to his voice again, but as Boxman tried to cut in, the taller male leaned forward pressing his forehead to the half-metal one in front of him. Once for just a moment, their small sign of 'i am ok'

Boxman leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind, and gave his partner another smile. " _Human reason counters all_ " Venomous continued on, his hand came up to touch the metal side of his face. " _Ideas of soul society._ " He leaned forward again, and Boxman could feel his tongue flick out against his throat, the movement soft, before he continued to sing, his hand moved from the metal half of his face down to his knee, but he held no weight there.

" _My life is just a fragment, Of the universe and all._ " Boxman had been happy when One of Venomous' enhancements had helped his hearing. Now through the mics in his ears, he had an even better bio-connection, the low voice sent a shiver down Boxman's back. He clawed at the air as his hands clenched over his stomach trying his best to not reach out, 'never touch a Kernel'.

" _There must be more than I can see_ " the short male could feel the soft scrape of day-old stubble against his soft chin and neck that stuck above the starched collar. A whimper escaped the seated man, but he was able to control the next jerk in his hips caused by the voice. “ _In the dark_ ,” The taller male knew the effect his low tone caused it sent shivers over prickled skin and caused his feathers to ruffle, moreover no matter where they were his cock would inevitably swell within its hidden sheath.

" _We're the same, in the concept of time_ " as he sang into their neck he pushed his chest forward to press against Boxman’s puff. The shorter male could smell the spicy cologne his partner liked and he found himself easily intoxicated by. Venomous pressed again as he licked over the collar running the overly wet muscle over his pulse then up to nip below his metal rig of an ear. His swift hands moved up his thighs; one leaving the bench, the other pulling up the long hem of the cassock pushed from his lap.

" _We're like a grain in the sand_ ," the soft whine was muffled by his human hand's knuckles, his claws bit into the bench as Venomous slithered down his chest. The snake-adjacent had left a hard bite just below his metal mic ears. A few spots of blood must have come to the surface as the tangy copper smell floated with the scents of sweat from both men. His body relaxed as he watched the tall male fall back to sit on his heels, far closer than he had been when he had leaned over in the first place. With one hooded eye Boxman watched him work his hands under the thick black fabric of his cossack, slipping out of view as they scraped their short manicured black nails up his inner thighs.

" _And we strive for the flame as if death was our aim_ " Venomous looked up from under his black lashes, the length of them accentuated by his kohl liner. He kept his partner's gauze as their hands rested on each upper thigh, their movement stilled as his thumbs pressed to his mound above his slit. While he hated how it gave him an even more feminine look, Venomous could not help but hiss in pleasure each time his thumbs pressed against the extra flesh, like now when the too-tight pants had little give. The shorter male's thighs clenched and he rocked forward squeezing his slit harder, no need to get too excited too early he chastised himself.

" _Cause we cannot understand_ ," his thumbs rubbed downward still outside of his pants, pressing against the outer lips of his slit. It caused Boxman's head to push forward drawing a low moan from him. He looked up to the top of the confessional, taking a slow breath before another grunt took the calming action and hitched it in his throat.

With practiced skill, Venomous had unhooked his suspenders and pulled at the pants, the movement made easy by the fact they would not have stayed up without the latter's help. "How I wish there was a great field" his voice was still the low scrape of gravel, and after he settled back down, he looked up once more a dark blush Bloomed a royal purple across his cheeks. Boxman chewed his lip as he felt his body reacting to the view and to the heated air in the confined space as sweat trickled down his back and he could feel beads of them across his forehead and under his cowl. He tried in vain to squeeze his thighs together against the hands but the male on his knees hissed in displeasure and with a strong grip on both knees pulled them apart.

"W-wait, a-are you?" he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Hell, he was halfway gone in a haze of pleasure. Venomous did not answer, his head cocked as his thumbs ran back down his slit opening it on one side as the other pressed into the wet slick heat, rubbing where his sheath would finally free his cock.

"Do you want me to stop Cobther? I feel like my sins…" his voice was mournful but the low set to his eyelids showed he was also greatly enjoying himself. "They may make you just as dirty as me…" Boxman whimpered and bit at his lip, the thumb pressed a bit more, slick ran from his split, the sheath opening as his head pressed against the invading digit.

" _All for one and one for all,_ " he looked down as he sang, Boxman's view of his partner's pretty face gone as the thumb swiped around his tip, teasing the glands. The sensations with the fact he was being so carefully watched caused the entire length to follow his tip quickly, a cry of excitement and sudden arousal curled from his mouth. The thumb that had been swirling around it, while it had been inside, moved to help make a fist around the slick wet length.

"Cob, no don't stop. Blessed are you my Kernel.. " the short male gasped as he raised his hips up as much as he could. He nearly had to press his slit into the other male's chest but he couldn't help it as he rutted up into the welcoming warm slippery hand.

"Cob _, A flawless soul society_?" Venomous asked as he lowered his head, his lips a whisper across the wide head of his cock, " _Our lives are just a fragment_."

He was never a patient person, usually, in their trysts, he would be the one who's patience ran first, and now was no different. He grunted and moved his hands from his sides to the purple male's cheeks opening his mouth with one thick human thumb and a thick scaled chicken finger on opposite sides.

"Continue being a good Kernel, and Cob will bless you, fill you with his love." The words came to him quickly and heated his face more, he felt like the blush that had taken over the skin on his cheeks was now over each part of him. More sweat had pooled on his brow as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

If you had told him 20 years ago that he would use his ministry training to get his husband off, he would have scoffed and laughed at the whole situation. That was back before the head injury, and the replacement of over half his skull and parts of his brain, but now after realizing he had begun to associate their debates and long talks to some of the best blow jobs… well he could finally play along and give him the playtime he had been asking for.

Venomous moaned lewdly, his mouth opening for inspection, his tongue lulled out his saliva dribbling down out and over his chin. Without waiting for an answer he pulled the head forward and pushed his length into the open and waiting mouth.

The Puedo-Cobther hissed at the wet heat, grunting at the slight scrape of his partner's teeth on the underside of his cock. It caused his toes to curl, feeling how close his member was to such instruments. His thumbs keeping the purple lips pulled open, but the long forked tongue was not impeded as it licked.

Boxman took a long moment, his tip resting heavily on the back of his partner's tongue. There was the flutter of throat muscles, a promise at his tip that a throat was ready to push into. Yet he enjoyed the wet drips of saliva dribbling down the long tongue. It twisted swirling around his base trying to wrap as much as it could one way before twisting and prodding the thick vein below would wrap on the other side, leaving more spit to cool on his still exposed base.

"Cob blesses each of his smiling Kernels," he ground out, his voice a mix of a moan and a growl. And could feel the tongue stop twisting as he pushed his cock deeper, the low satisfying moan from the throat he was stretching sent tingles up and down his shaft settling heavily in his lower stomach. He used his leverage of his thumbs still curled in their mouth pinching his cheeks to buck upward and press his tip further into the throat.

"Cob has blessed you with a sinful mouth, my Kernel…" he gasped rocking forward deeper into the mouth, finally letting go the now far darker cheeks, "Fuck" he groaned as the lips closed in a tight suctioned quickly around his thick length.

With a slurp and a helping hand in his black hair, Boxman pushed their head the rest of the way stretching his mouth, jaw, and throat wide. Pressed the wide shaft in further until their nose was buried in the soft down feathers that dusted across his mound.

One of Venomous's hands moved to press long fingers against his base under his chin to collect more of the slick. The thick viscous liquid poured from him into his hand coating his inner thighs and even pooled on the bench. The slick coated a finger rubbed against his tightly puckered hole as he rocked backward again opening his thighs keeping his cock seated in their throat and mouth.

He sucked as he tried to pull himself off the cock, yet the three taloned hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, stopped him, "No my Kernel. The movement is sinful, you must let it sit until his love comes… " the low demand in the normal emotional and high-pitched voice, caused a low moan to vibrate from Venomous. His finger pressed again teasing the ring of muscle as he moved forward, his throat swallowing around the girth once more.

Doing this had scared Boxman the first time, he did not believe that the Purple male would be able to breathe, and would surely suffocate. Yet he could feel soft slow breaths through Venomous' nose and thanked Cob again; on the list of side effects of all of his partner's transformations, this ranked close to the best. It had also been one of the only parts of the change Venomous had told him he had not freaked out about when he had lost his ears he had almost thrown himself from a bridge. Now as his throat worked, his finger finally breached the ring of muscles; Boxman couldn't help but think the payoff was worth it.

"Yes my Kernel, very good." He whimpered, his blush deepening. Rocking back up into the throat, seeming to act like his rule for Venomous did not apply to him. Black rimmed eyes rolled up to look at him, their corners collecting a bit of tear as he swallowed again, licking at the base, his tongue curling one way around then flicked to the other side to curl again. One finger pressing deeper pressing along his inner walls searching, his thumb rubbing at the base of his cock, causing his sheath to release slicker down to the palm of his hand. "So close to finding it," the finger was pulled back only to push back with more of his slick, deeper, still pressing swirling and searching. "keep looking for your-" he gasped loudly, his hips rocking upward, pressing his mound and feathers closer to Venomous' nose, his hips pressing downward on the skillful hand, as he tried to press the finger harder on the spot he had finally found within.

"Yes, my Kernel, yes… " he groaned and rutted upward, his hand tangled in the black hair on the nape of his neck pulled back slowly grunting loudly at the scrape of teeth along the of his base, an accident but the sting of pain caused him to push back in, "Watch your teeth… " he hissed when he felt a soft press of the points around his thick base. A low deep moan rumbled in his chest and caused the still kneeling male to rub the bundle of nerves with more force, pressing his teeth harder in a baseless threat. "Cob bless you…." He gasped and rocked forward, finally releasing the tangled hair at the back of his neck, and moved to hold the top of his head, starting a quick pull and push into the swallowing pit.

Deep within his own pleasure, Venomous pulled back. Their shaft pulled from his throat until its head sat on his tongue, and his hand that was not currently assaulting his partner’s internal bumble of nerves came to grip at the freed girthy base, wet with his extra saliva that had pooled in his mouth. His skillful tongue licked and slid across the cock's slit, with one side of his forked tongue flicked shallowly within to collect the pre-cum seeping in a slow ooze.

Soft gasps and pants punctuated the air as Boxman bucked against the finger rubbing within with renewed vigor, his muscles clamping and squeezing around the invading digit. A louder groan came from him as he pushed his hips forward, his calves burning as he barely managed to stay on his toes, "Soon my Kernel, Cob's love will come for you," He wheezed as he looked down at the wide-open stare of his partner. The tears that had formed in the corner of their eyes had leaked down tracking the apparent non-waterproof makeup down his purple cheeks.

Sucking more firmly on the tip, his hand quickened on the shaft, a loud moan rumbled from his chest as the pressure of strokes all seemed to sync one moment; he was delirious from the finger, the next the hand as it pumped and twisted and the next flood of pleasure from the tongue working over his tip catching the beading pre-cum as it produced it. A groan around his cock had him tensing, a murmur of praise slipping from his lips as he lifted his hips further, "Yes Kernel, take Cob's love." His hand moved to grip the black hair again squeezing the long locks on top of his head.

"He has great approval of your skilled tongue." His cock twitched, pulsing another measure of pre-cum. "Drink his gratitude for worshiping like a good stalk of corn in his vast great field," He grunted again, closing his eyes at the heat that tensed in his lower stomach, "Drink each drop of his love for his Kernels… "

Finally, he was cumming, thick spurts caused his member to twitch in the lilac grip. Moans and hum of pleasure came from Venomous as he pulled back enough to suck at the tip of the member, timing it until it was the last splurts bit of cum when he pulled back opening his mouth letting the white liquid drip from his sinfully long tongue and let the last bit splash across his cheeks. He made a show of licking his jaw and swallowing loudly before he whispered the last few lines of the song, rubbing the sensitive tip across a non-stubbled part of his cheek, " _There may be more than we can see…_ "

"Cob, PV… your mouth truly is sinful…" he praised as he leaned forward to catch the swollen lips in a kiss, swiping his tongue into the other male's mouth. Licking away any trace of his cum, before pulling back gasping from the lack of air, only to glare at his partner who only blinked slowly up at him, cheeks still dark purple and his pupils blown wide. "Do- do you want me to?" Still, after all these years, post-orgasm Boxman had no way with words. His blush was always darker when he came first.

"No Boxy… " Venomous chuckled and stood, and as he did Boxman’s line of sight came to rest o. There was a stain of wetness soaking out from the outline of two chubs from, the scent of cum thickened in the air. No impressive tent like the shorter male had expected, the view was not a disappointment though, and had caused him to catch his lower green-tinted lip between his fangs. "But you can join me in the shower, I need to clean." His voice was raspy and low, his eyes still heavily lidded as he licked at his dark lips.

"Yes, let's. PV, my back is killing me from being curled like that," he laughed and stood, taking the offered hand of his partner, waiting as the feeling came back to his sleeping legs. A smile on his lips as he followed his taller partner, their hands still linked as they slipped through their home and down to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a fun to read as it was to write. Any errors just let me know i tried to comb through it a few times but you know how things slip through.


End file.
